


Under the Sakura Tree

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little dirty, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: There was a secret place Iruka visited, that no one else knew about...Then one day, he found Kakashi there.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Under the Sakura Tree

Iruka had a lot on his mind. He had attended the meeting about the Chuunin Exams a few days ago, and Kakashi… Well, quite frankly, Kakashi had been an asshole. Maybe he had been right, and Team Seven was ready to participate in the exams; but he didn't have to be so rude about it! Iruka hated it when Kakashi got like that, just saying things without consideration; and it made him wonder why he even liked him in the first place - it certainly wasn't that attitude...

Iruka snaked his way through the village, eager to escape the crowd as he stewed on the meeting. He was usually social, but this time, he needed to be alone with his thoughts; and he knew just the place to go. When he was a child, he used to visit his parents at the memorial stone when he wanted to reflect on problems; but with other shinobi visiting the area to pay their respects, he hadn't always got the privacy he wanted, so he had searched for a new spot. And in all the years he'd been visiting this new place, no one else had ever found it; so it was entirely his.

As Iruka left the village and entered the Eastern forest, the creams, reds, and fluorescent colours of buildings transitioned into various shades of green, yellow, and brown; and a gentle breeze tickled the trees around him, making them sway to and fro, their shadows dancing along the path, guiding him forward. Iruka had been tense and antsy, but the further he ventured into the forest, the more relaxed he felt; and it wasn't long before he was enjoying his adventure instead of worrying.

About fifteen minutes in, he saw an unused, overgrown track veering off to the left, and followed its winding path directly to his private thinking space. At the end of the track, when Iruka saw the old, forgotten training ground, he picked up his pace a little. His eyes were on the large blooming sakura tree standing proudly next to a lake - he often sat beneath it, watching the water ripple and wave, listening to birds singing around him and dragonflies humming; and this time of year, the cicadas were starting to come out, too, adding to the sound of nature. Iruka found it all very soothing; so soothing, in fact, that if he stayed there long enough, it would lull him to sleep, which had happened on more than one occasion. 

As Iruka approached his favourite place, though, he slowed down, noticing straight away that something was off. Having visited the old training grounds so many times before, he easily detected change in the environment; but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was - everything seemed to be in place. Iruka stood still and surveyed the area, searching for movement and listening out for odd noises, wondering if perhaps some shinobi were passing by; but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then he noticed a silhouette against the base of the sakura tree, right in his spot.

Iruka stayed alert as he walked over - he hadn't ever seen anyone on these training grounds in the years he had been visiting; and he was concerned that it could be an enemy or an injured comrade. As the silhouette became clearer, Iruka picked up his pace - the person was definitely a Leaf shinobi, and he was sure he recognised them. The person - a man, was sitting with his knees bent, leaning unconsciously against the trunk of the tree, facing the direction of the lake; and Iruka felt his heart thumping against his chest as he became filled with worry - who was this shinobi, and what happened to him?

As he approached and got a better look at the scene, all of his worries slipped away; and his heart's panicked beats became gentle flutters. There, nestled limply in his favourite spot, was Kakashi with a book in his lap, sound asleep. An adoring warmth spread across Iruka's chest, and a small smile crept onto his face as he squatted down beside him. 

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered, gently touching his arm.

Kakashi didn't budge; and Iruka wondered how long he had been out for. His head had fallen to the side, leaning against his left shoulder; and his hands were gently curled in his lap next to his book, which lay open with no marker to keep track of the pages. Iruka took a quick glance of one that was open, and blushed - he should have known it was Icha-Icha.

He looked back at Kakashi's face, which was soft and peaceful, almost like the atmosphere of the old training grounds had soaked right into him; and his gentle expression gave off an air of purity that made it hard to believe he was a highly skilled, war-hardened shinobi. Iruka's heart was fluttering like crazy; and he felt like he was falling for Kakashi all over again - there was something about him that Iruka couldn't get enough of.

It was unusual to see Kakashi sleeping anywhere, let alone being so out to it he's not responding; and Iruka wondered if he had anywhere he was supposed to be. His thoughts drifted to Naruto, and all of his complaints about Kakashi being late; and Iruka chuckled to himself, betting that training was exactly what Kakashi was supposed to be doing right then. And if that was the case, then he couldn't let him continue to sleep.

"Hey, Kakashi, wake up." he whispered louder, gently shaking his shoulder.

When he didn't react, Iruka sighed - the old training ground had cast a strong sleeping spell on him. Iruka took one last look at Kakashi's innocent expression, and mumbled an apology as he added more force to the shake to wake him up. Kakashi reflectively gripped hold of his wrist tightly, and held it in place like he was expecting a struggle; and Iruka noticed that his eyes were still closed.

"It's me; Iruka." he said softly.

Kakashi loosened his grip on Iruka's wrist and slowly opened his eyes, surveying the area with a slightly dazed but serious gaze as he took in his surroundings; but when he looked back at Iruka, his expression softened to something akin to the peacefulness he had been radiating before; and he gently released him from his grip. Kakashi sat up straighter and pulled the protector away from his face, revealing his sharingan and the long vertical scar that ran down his left; and he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"You must have needed your sleep." Iruka remarked. "It took me three tries to wake you."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"I, ah, come here to think." he said, glancing away as he remembered why he had come in the first place. "This is the first time I've ever seen anyone else on these grounds."

"Hmn…" Kakashi closed his book and put it away, stretching in the process. "Well, don't let my presence stop you from doing what you need to do. I'll leave soon." Not that he wanted to.

"O-Okay, then." Iruka said, settling down beside him, trying to tame his pounding heart as he watched the lake and enjoyed the serenity of the area.

As Kakashi slowly woke up, he found himself drawn to Iruka's eyes. They had always been so expressive, and projected so much more than just emotions - they revealed his entire soul; and Kakashi loved watching his gaze, reading his story. There was more to Iruka than meets the eye - always something new to discover; and Kakashi was becoming more interested in him every day. He wished he could say something; but after the Chuunin Exam meeting, he was worried that Iruka would turn him down or think he wasn't serious. He regretted being so provocative then, and hoped he could find a way to make up for it.

A light breeze stirred the branches of the sakura tree, and a few petals broke free, sprinkling around them. Iruka was completely oblivious to it, already lost in thought; but Kakashi had noticed, and watched as one landed in Iruka's hair.

"Could you look here for a moment?"

"Huh? What is it?" Iruka asked curiously.

Kakashi shifted from his slouched position onto his knees, and crawled closer to Iruka, noticing how his curious expression seemed shy and nervous, and his cheeks had formed a light blush. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat - Iruka looked adorable. He leaned forward and reached out to grab the pink petal from Iruka's hair, very aware of how close they were to each other; and looked into Iruka's eyes again. There was something else in them that Kakashi had seen before but hadn't been able to decipher - something that had always captivated him; and as he tried to figure it out, he slowly retracted his hand, gently brushing it against Iruka's face. His expression intensified, and Kakashi finally figured out what it was. That look was desire; and it was directed at him.

Iruka's heart was pounding fast; and a buzz of incoherent thoughts ran through his head as Kakashi's fingers caressed his cheek. Although his touch was soft, it left powerful tingles behind; and Iruka wanted to feel more of him, to close the distance between them, and press his lips against his - Kakashi was just so damned alluring. But then Kakashi pulled his hand away, smiling fondly as he showed him a petal that had fallen in his hair; and he was a little confused.

A flash of surprise crossed Iruka's eyes, and Kakashi saw the heavy calculation in his expression as he tried to figure out whether he had misread the situation or not. He was searching for clues; but Kakashi didn't give anything away - Iruka would find out soon. Kakashi's cheeks became the same colour as the sakura petal as he let it fall into his palm, and brought it up to his face; which caught Iruka's attention.

"For you." He winked, blowing the petal in his direction. 

The petal danced in the air, swishing and swaying with the breeze, taking its time to float towards him, as Kakashi's gentle breath softly caressed his skin. It twisted in a loop, gliding upwards, and then spiralled down; and a draught of wind picked it up again, gently guiding it closer to Iruka, pushing it further along, until it finally landed.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise when he felt a tickle across his lips; and he blushed when he realised it was the petal that Kakashi had blown towards him. A heavier blush settled into Kakashi's face, too, as he stared at it and thought about what he had just done. There was no way to misinterpret any of that - he had just blown Iruka a kiss; and now he had a migration of butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he anxiously observed his reaction.

Iruka brought a hand to his lips, gently touching the petal; and a warm, enamoured smile crept on his face as he carefully peeled the flower away. Kakashi couldn't have made the petal land there on purpose; but the fact that he had even blown it towards him in the first place made Iruka feel giddy - it meant that he had a chance, and that his feelings weren't one-sided.

Kakashi's heart was melting - Iruka had the most captivating smile he had ever seen in his life; and the way his eyes reflected it and shone with affection and adoration was breathtaking. He was infatuated with every part of him, and could have stared at him all day; and this time, his eyes were drawn to his lips. Iruka's reaction had been better than Kakashi was expecting; and now he wanted to take it further and kiss him properly.

He shifted even closer to Iruka; and reached out with his right hand, cupping his face as he gazed into his eyes. Iruka's cheeks burned when Kakashi touched him; and Kakashi gently ran his thumb across his bottom lip, taking in his seduced expression - Iruka wanted this, and he was ready for it. And so, with his heart wildly fluttering away, Kakashi pulled down his mask, and leaned in.

"Let me kiss you for real." he murmured.

Iruka had never felt more complete than when Kakashi pressed his lips against his. It felt like the entire universe had imploded inside him, spreading surges of electric warmth through his body; and that shooting stars were raining down around them instead of sakura petals, like they were celebrating a wish come true. Iruka had never felt so strongly before; and he was entranced by the moment. He melted into Kakashi's touch, dazed and dizzy with desire; and shifted to wrap his arms around Kakashi as he deepened the kiss - he just couldn't get enough of him.

Kakashi took his flak jacket off and slowly crawled forward as he became hot and heavy; and guided Iruka down onto the soft grass, helping him out of his jacket, too. Leaning over him, Kakashi parted from Iruka's lips, and started kissing a trail down his neck; licking, sucking, and teasing as he went, revelling in how Iruka shivered beneath him.

Iruka gasped as warm tingles spread across his body, enchanting him with ecstatic pleasure; and he gripped Kakashi tightly, wanting to feel every part of him. He was on the verge of losing control as his body ached and yearned for more; and when he found Kakashi's hips and uniform waistline, he unclasped his pants, and slipped a hand inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this out here?" Kakashi asked, breathless from Iruka's touch, and the way he was massaging his erection.

"It'll be fine." he assured. "No one ever comes here."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to make sure that you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Under the sakura tree,
> 
> Iruka used to sit and think.
> 
> But ever since Kakashi came along,
> 
> Well, he developed a kink. ;)
> 
> \----------
> 
> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
